


A Chance Encounter

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Mr. Enfield discovers that Dr. Jekyll has managed to split from Mr. Hyde.
Relationships: Enfield/Dr. Jekyll, Enfield/Mr. Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

His shoulders hunched against the cold, Enfield picked up his pace as he hurried home through the snowy night.

"Theif! Stop that man!"

The cry echoed up and down the street from behind him as the sounds of running feet reached Enfield's ears. He turned around in time to be shoved aside by a short-statured man carrying a package under his arm. What he saw of the man's countenance caused him to draw back in disgust; he had a feral, almost bestial quality to him.

"Theif!"

A corpulent man that Enfield recognized as a local shop keeper was in hot pursuit. His reddened face and heavy breathing caused Mr. Enfield to fear for his health; he couldn't bear to see the poor man keel over from apoplexy. Gritting his jaw, Enfield joined the pursuit.

The chase only lasted another block, for the man's foot found a patch of ice. Cursing, he went down hard on his side on the cobblestoned street, the package flying from his arms to land several feet before him. Mindful of the ice, Enfield hurried over to snatch it up before the vile little man could get his hands on it again.

"Here you go, Peter." He handed the package to the winded man. "Th-Thank you kindly, Enfield." He accepted the package. Unwrapping it, he found the contents (cured meats, cheese, and an apple) undamaged. "Was ringin' it up for a customer when this lout nicked it and took off." Both of them glanced down at the thief as he lay clutching his side. "Well, I'll see to it that he is handed over to the proper authorities," Enfield promised, the shop keeper thanking him before hurrying back to his store.

"I thought it wore off once something traumatic happened," Enfield asked as he scanned the empty streets; it wouldn't due to have people see him with this...thing.

"It did when he was still wif me." The thief answered in a mocking tone.

Enfield raised his cane as if to bludgeon him. "What have you done with Henry Jekyll!?"

"Nuffin'. 'e's aw warm and cozy in 'is house while I'm aahhht 'ere starvin' in the bloody' streets." Edward Hyde snorted.

Without Jekyll, Hyde was nothing more than a predatory animal roaming the streets looking for his latest victim. There wasn't even a hint of civility left in the brute. But that didn't stop Enfield from becoming concerned that Hyde had suffered something more serious than a bruise. The cretin was normally off and running at the first chance, he'd never before allowed himself to be captured like this.

"Can you walk?" Enfield crouched down cautiously beside him, aware of how cunning and savage Hyde could be.

There was a long pause before Hyde answered, his voice quavering. "No," he whimpered, "it 'urts too much."

"Well, what if I assist you?" He got up and walked over to stand where Hyde could see him.

Everything, appearance-wise, was how he remembered it being: shoulder length unkempt brown hair, feral eyes the color of a lion's, fingernails that looked more like claws, and canine teeth, bared now in a grimace, like those of an ape.

"That depends on where ya plan on takin' me." Hyde pulled a dagger from his boot and shakily put it against his own throat. "I'm not garn ter jail again!"

"And I won't subject them to your odious presence; I'm taking you to Jekyll and that is final." He offered his hand, suppressing a shudder when Hyde took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Their short journey to Jekyll's house was a long and arduous one. With his arm over Enfield's shoulders, Hyde could only go a few steps at a time before he begged for them to stop, each stop proceeded by him digging his nails into Enfield's bicep. His arm felt like it was on fire and his shirt and coat were a torn and bloody mess by the time he spied Jekyll's house.

Jekyll's manservant, Poole, wore a look of disgust and alarm upon laying eyes on Hyde. "What do you mean, Sir, bringing that vermin to my master's house!? Dr Jekyll is an upstanding citizen that wants nothin-"

"That'll do, Mr Poole." Jekyll dismissed Poole and, taking one look at Hyde's pale and drawn face, ushered the two inside.

Shirtless and with morphine in his system, Hyde lay on the table in Jekyll's surgery while Jekyll poked and prodded at his bruised side. "I can tell you that you've broken more than one rib," Jekyll walked over to a cabinet, "but, luckily none of the shards has punctured your lung. Now sit up so I can bandage you." Much to Enfield's surprise, Hyde, barely able to keep his eyes open, obeyed.

"What are you going to do with him?" Enfield whispered as he watched Hyde sleeping on the surgery table while Jekyll tended to his arm.

"I'm not sure yet. I should have Poole fetch the police."

Enfield sighed. "He threatened to cut his own throat if I attempted to turn him in."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing?" Jekyll chuckled as he went to wash the blood from his hands.

"That would have caused a scene, and all I was trying to do was get home to my warm bed!" Enfield harumphed. Jekyll stifled a laugh as the pair left the room, Jekyll locking the door behind them.

Alone together in Jekyll's study, Enfield downed his brandy before embracing Jekyll. "Is he fine with...this?" Jekyll asked as his lips met Enfield's while Enfield helped him out of his coat. "Gabe has suggested it a time or two. Even mentioned wanting me to join in." Enfield was now unbuttoning his shirt. "The devil has possessed that man, and I like it!" Jekyll laughed as Enfield's hands moved to the buttons on his trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jekyll entered the surgery to find Hyde seated on the floor looking tired and disheveled.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"Nah, was too cold, then the morphine wore off," Hyde kept his eyes on Jekyll as he crossed the room. Upon reaching a locked cabinet, he fished a key from his trousers. "When did you eat last?"

Hyde closed his eyes and drew breath through his teeth. "Sometime yesterday mornin'; I don't have a watch, yer know." He quipped.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have stolen one by now." Jekyll unlocked the cabinet and took out a glass bottle. Walking over to the counter, he opened a drawer and removed a small rectangular box. Opening it, he took out a syringe and affixed a needle to it.

"It's not that easy, yer know!" Hyde bristled at the insinuation that he wasn't a competent thief.

"You seemed to have no trouble getting your hands on that customer's order."Jekyll dipped the needle into the bottle and pulled back the plunger.

"That was different; I was starvin'!"

Jekyll paused while screwing the cap back on the bottle. "The sole reason for your larcenous behavior last night was hunger?"

Hyde looked away, nodded. "Nobody would hire me. I even tried gettin' work in the sewers! So I started filchin' wot I needed."

Jekyll hurriedly screwed the lid back on, placed it back in the cabinet, and locked it, all while his mind was on what Hyde had told him. "This is all my fault." He whispered to himself.

"That's right, ya bastard!"

"How the devil did you hear me!?" Jekyll whirled to face him.

"I'm bloody well not 'uman, remember?" He grinned to give Jekyll a good view of his teeth.

"Fascinating. What other talents do you have?" Jekyll's curiosity was piqued.

"Not much." Hyde shrugged. "I can see in the dark and I luv ter hunt fings; rats, pigeons, right, that sort of fin'. Though I wish I could get me 'ands on a chicken or a pig or sumfink like that."

"Do you at least cook the poor creature prior to consuming it?"

"How? Not many places ter build a fire in this city. But I don't mind, the bloodier the better!" Hyde licked his lips as Jekyll fought to keep his rather large breakfast in his stomach.

"Charming," Jekyll remarked dryly as he walked to the door, unlocked it, and called to the nearest servant to find Poole and have him bring a tray of food to the surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Hyde was boredly watching a fly buzz about the room when Jekyll made his daily appearance.

"Today, I've decided that it's time you made yourself useful to me." Jekyll declared as he if he'd spent the morning rehearsing for this very moment.

Hyde rolled his eyes and snorted. "Loike 'ell I'll be yor slave!"

Jekyll looked unfazed. "You don't have a choice." He calmly stated.

"And 'ow are yer gonna make me?" Hyde brandished his dagger.

Jekyll paled. "Wh-Where did that come from!?"

"Wouldn't yer like ter know?" Hyde tapped his boot as he advanced on him, stopping in his tracks when Poole entered the room with a hunting rifle pointed directly at his head.

"Thank you, Poole. That was a very good idea you had." Jekyll took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow.

"I just knew this demon wouldn't do as you asked, Sir." Poole, who'd never taken his eyes off Hyde, cocked the rifle. "Now, unless you wish for me to send you to hell where you belong, you'll drop that this instant!"

Hyde let the dagger fall from his hand as he began to whimper and back away.

"Stop!" Poole ordered him.

"Please, I-I just want oughtan 'ere." Hyde whimpered as Jekyll approached him.

"Poole, please leave us."

Poole looked beseechingly at Jekyll. "But, sir, the brute..."

"I'll be fine. Go see to your duties." Jekyll stared him down until Poole uncocked and lowered the rife.

"As you wish, sir." He sighed as he left the room, sure he'd come back to find his master dead.

"Ye-Yer gonna kill me?" Hyde sniffled as Jekyll grabbed hold of his wrist.

"No; I sent him away to spare you," Jekyll pulled him down onto the table and put a hand on the center of his back while bringing the other one down as hard as he could on Hyde's unprotected backside, "the humiliation of having him witness this!"

Hyde yelped and squirmed as Jekyll brought his hand down twelve times in quick succession. "Stop, stop, I'll be good and do wotever yer want me to! Just please stop!" Hyde sobbed. Jekyll took his hand from his back and stepped away.

"Get up and face me," he ordered him.

Hyde, his cheeks wet and his breath coming in hiccuping sobs, gingerly got to his feet and turned to stand before Jekyll.

"Do I have your word?" Jekyll asked sternly as he held out his hand.

"I swear I'll do wot yer want of me! I-I won't nick anyfink a-and I won't 'urt nobody!" Hyde wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt before taking the proffered hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need those potatoes by three this afternoon, is that understood?" Jekyll tossed Hyde a pocket watch from where he stood on the cellar stairs.

"Yes, sir." Hyde, seated on a stool in between two buckets, caught the watch and slipped it into his pocket before picking up the parring knife and a potato. The key turned in the lock as he began on his first potato.

"Check on him every hour and have one of the maids bring him water and something to eat at noon," Jekyll ordered Poole as the two stood outside Jekyll's study.

"Of course, sir. Is there any food in particular that Mr. Hyde favors?"

"Meat. The bloodier, the better." Jekyll shuddered as Poole attempted to hide his disgust.

"Here's yor wotch back, sir." Hyde held out the pocket watch Jekyll had tossed to him.

Jekyll walked over to peer down into the two buckets. The first was empty, while the second was filled to the brim with freshly peeled potatoes. "Excellent! You've earned that watch, Edward. It's yours."

Hyde's amazement turned to joy as he eyed the finely detailed timepiece. "Th-Thank ya, sir!"

"Now, cart those up to the kitchen and help the cook prepare them." Jekyll patted his back, his smile matching Hyde's own. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hyde was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor when Jekyll's footman, Samuel Bradshaw, kicked over the bucket filled with soapy water. Hyde stopped scrubbing but continued to look at the floor.

"Wotcher want?" He knew that making eye contact with Bradshaw would only make the incoming verbal abuse much worse.

"My one wish is for the master to either kill you or toss your worthless arse back onto the street. But, for now, I'll just settle for you to keep out of my way."

"Just 'ow am I in yor way?" Hyde finally looked up at him.

"By existing, you loathsome animal!" He spat in Hyde's face. Hyde, having weathered Bradshaw's abuse for the past two months, had had enough. Without warning, he pounced.

Jekyll, Enfield, and Gabriel Utterson were enjoying their afternoon tea together when Bradshaw's screams brought them running from Jekyll's study.

"EDWARD!" Jekyll yelled upon finding Hyde straddling a bloodied Bradshaw, his fangs on Bradshaw's throat. Upon Jekyll's shout, Hyde removed his mouth from Bradshaw's neck, got off him, and stood waiting for the inevitable bullet or blade that would end his miserable existence.

"Sir," Poole appeared at Jekyll's shoulder with a maid in tow, "Celestine witnessed the whole thing and wishes to speak with you."

Celestine nervously relayed all that she'd seen. Once she'd finished, Jekyll thanked her and ordered Bradshaw to stand before him.

"If you wish to stay in my employ it would behoove you to leave Mr. Hyde alone, is that understood?" "Y-Yes, sir." Bradshaw, his face and chest covered in scratches, nodded as he kept his eyes on Hyde. "Good. Come to the surgery and I'll see to your wounds."

"Come on, Richard, it's time we left," Utterson whispered as he gently grabbed hold of Enfield's arm.

Enfield, who'd been watching Hyde as he sat with his back to the wall, knees drawn up, and his face buried in his arms, shook his head. "No, the lad needs company."

"Let Henry deal with him!"

Enfield pulled free. "Henry is busy at the moment."

"Sir?" Hyde reflexively asked when Enfield stood before him. Enfield was shocked at how much Hyde had changed; he no longer had the air of a feral animal about him, instead, he was like one that had been beaten into docility.

"I've just come to see if you'd like a little something to cheer you up," he surreptitiously passed his flask to Hyde, who thanked him and took a greedy drink.

"My, my, I can tell someone misses the pub!"

Hyde nodded as he passed the flask back. "It's been ages since I've 'ad a pint wiv me mates."

"I thought that one such as yourself would have trouble, er, making friends?"

"Oh, this were before I were a poor beggar on the streets. This were back wen we were still togeffer. Back when a few pints made the blokes forget wot I were, even made some of them unafraid ter se even more of me." Hyde looked wistfully off into space, as he relived those nights.

"You fancy...?"

"Either," Hyde stood up, "but it don't matter anymore. Wivout money and fine clothes, no one wants anyfink ter do wiv me." He stretched.

Enfield took a deep breath to calm his nerves before asking his next question. "Did..do, you know about Henry and me?"

Hyde smiled. "Wen I were wiv 'im, yes, but not since. Yer two found even better kinds of fun?"

Enfield blushed at learning that Hyde had full knowledge of what they'd been up to.

"What do you think of me?" Enfield quietly asked.

"Handsome." It was Hyde's turn to blush.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfield met Hyde's gaze as he unbuttoned Hyde's trousers and took his cock in hand.

Hyde clutched at him as he slowly stroked him till the organ in his hand was red and engorged. "How many had their way with you?"

"Two. One wiv a nice cock would take me like a dog wile anuvver did wot yor doin', but wiv me on me back, his uvver 'and on me balls." He panted, his eyes narrowing as his pre-cum leaked onto Enfield's quickly moving hand; resting his head on Enfield's shoulder, he whimpered as his end came.

"I'm staying here for the night," Enfield informed Hyde as Hyde finished buttoning his trousers. "You may stay with me if you wish." Hyde looked at him in disbelief. "Yer mean it?"

Enfield nodded. "I truly would enjoy your company."


End file.
